Resident Evil 3: The Last Escape
by TNova
Summary: Adaption of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis with new twists and turns.
1. Prologue

Prologue

September 27th 1998 Raccoon City

It was late in the evening in Raccoon City, despite all the movement on the streets none of it was human. The living dead had being increasing in number over the past few days after the initial attacks happened on the previous day. For some of these survivors of this hellish reality they had found themselves in it was something that they would never forget for the rest of their lives. Some had taken refuge in the Raccoon City Police Department however, that also finally fell to the zombies that infiltrated the precinct walls. One of the survivors was the former Captain of the S.T.A.R.S Delta Team, he too had taken shelter and witnessed beforehand what had happened in Raccoon as the T-Virus infected more and more of humanity.

At 1pm that afternoon the western barricade had been breached, several people had ended up wounded as a result, and several others more were in a critical condition. The ones that were injured in the skirmish were taken into the evidence room and sheltered there temporarily, within the last instances of the incident another twelve people were injured.

David Ford had finished writing up his operation report, adding additional information about another unknown entity that had appeared within the Raccoon City Police Department. From what he had gathered from the other survivors and from his own first eye testimony they were dealing with a beast with a razor sharp tongue that could pierce a torso in a instant, not to mention the missing patches of skin...just thinking about that made David shudder, the officers within the RPD had no training at all when it came to this situation. He once again checked his Mossburg to see if it was fully loaded, the thing had become a new appendage attached to him, that he could unload on the undead that was trying to overrun the precinct. David reached for the bottle of whisky he had placed on the desk he was writing at, despite being a officer of the law this situation was just to hellish for even him to contemplate. He knew he was drinking a little bit more excessively than he should have been however, when there is no chain of command who the hell was going to argue with him?

He took a glance around the Operation Room, he was one of the eight other officers inside most of the others were examining a map on the whiteboard planning some kind of operation to escape this city, none of them had any idea how safe the roads were outside the precinct they, had heard several crashes and explosions lately if those were cars that had collided though was pure speculation. A few of the others were checking and rechecking their bullet counts in their handguns in case any zombies suddenly had the urge to break in again via the barricaded windows outside in the hallway. Elliot Edward who was one of the overweight officers inside the precinct was also here checking over the memos and reports other officers had left behind, and was also checking his machine gun time and time again...that had become the norm within the precinct.

"Anyone seen those 'Lickers' again?" David asked as most of the officers shrugged at him.

"Not since the last attack we had." Replied one as David sighed in his chair grabbing the bottle of whiskey and taking another swig from it.

"Just keeps getting better and better, where the hell is Irons in all of this?" David angrily burst out with as he continued knocking back the whisky, it was the only thing that was taking the damn edge off.

"Maybe he got eaten by one of those...things out there." Elliot replied as David let out a slight chuckle.

"Just call them what they really are Elliot, those things are zombies the god damn walking dead. We didn't believe the stories S.T.A.R.S told us, we thought it was make believe but oh no...it was real and now we have seen it all with our own damn bloodshot eyes."

"We don't know if they are zombies, Jesus Christ David you need to stop drinking that damn stuff its compromising your judgement." One of the officers said near the whiteboard as David let out a bigger sigh than usual, 72 hours straight and he had seen the blood and gore, seen his fellow officers holding the line as those things broke in and started tearing chunks of flesh out of them...and Meyer...What happened to him still sent chills up and down David's spine he could have gone back to help but he didn't, he was too scared and freaked out by the onslaught of the undead that had breached the precinct...and when the bodies started to slowly rise up from the ground...

_Get a hold of yourself damn it, you couldn't do anything then and now its too late man up and think like a damn cop._ David's inner voice replied as he rose up cocking his Mossburg and walked towards the double doors that lead into the west hallway and opened them.

He checked his watch it was near enough 2:30 am no longer was it September 27th it was the 28th they had somehow managed to survive another day...how long would that last though? David thought as he scanned the hallway, he saw nothing out of the ordinary unless you call tables barricading up a window ordinary, which it was in this situation.

He could feel the early morning September breeze blowing through the sparsely barricaded windows, they were boarded up with simple plywood beams and not that many of them were scattered around the precinct so they had to do. That's when he heard the moans and groans again, for the past few days him and the others had heard them through day and night never-ending.

_maybe the whole city had finally succumbed to the virus. Maybe all the citizens are dead all roaming around wanting to tear the flesh off the living...and now they are out there with arms raised finally sensing we are the only last survivors in this building...slowly dragging themselves here to eat us..._

"see anything?" one of the officers asked him as David darted his eyes back and forth looking outside.

"Nothing...can hear them though..." he trailed off as he moved a bit closer, something had caught his eye he just didn't know what.

"Hey not funny David knock it off..." the officer replied as David continue to listen, getting even closer to the windows, when suddenly a group of arms flailed at him nearly knocking him off balance, he could smell the stench of decay looming outside hell he heard the moans and groans and that was when he cocked his Mossburg and fired.

Elliot and the other officers heard shots fired and immediately darted for the double doors opening them to reveal David shooting at arms probing there way inside, one of the officers discharging his HP Browning pistol as grasping hands finally grabbed him. Within seconds the plywood beams had shattered and several zombies dived through into the precinct, some wearing RPD uniforms now bloody and tattered, others were just citizens, people who wore business suits, casual outfits they were pouring into the now exposed windows as the officers all aimed and fired. Elliot aimed and fired his machine gun he tried his best to aim for the base of the skull, it turned out just like in the movies a shot to head put them down permanently, he hit some in the chest, some in the arms they were pouring in so fast he had no time to check as he darted to the door leading to the other hallway, he looked back and saw maybe seven zombies in the hallway. The officer who was outside with David when they were in the Operation Room was now backing away inside trying to slam both doors shut as a group of them grabbed him knocking him to the cold floor and started eating his flesh. David was once again unloading as many shells into the undead as possible getting a satisfying explosion of brain and matter with one of them as it collapsed to the ground. Elliot saw two more officers attempt to run down the other side of the corridor until they were also grabbed and devoured by the zombies, by the end of the struggle there was still at least 5 of them all now converging on his and the three other officers that were near him huddled up at the end of the hallway.

"Open the door this hallway is compromised!" Elliot exclaimed as he aimed and fired at the zombies now starting to stagger towards him and the surviving officers who were now running into the other hallway, they didn't stop they ran as fast as they could, as Elliot and David who had now managed to manoeuvre himself nearest to Elliot.

"Go I've got these!" David exclaimed as he continued to cock his Moosburg, hitting at least two of the zombies that were now getting closer.

"Get ready to move!" Elliot exclaimed as he dived into the hallway, waiting for David to jump into it...however that didn't happen instead a zombie nearest David dived at him pushing himself on top of him, the others all now started to converge on him as he tried to fire his Moosburg. One minute Elliot was trying to aim at the zombies and the next instant they had bitten David, all of them were now pulling parts of his flesh clean off his body as he screamed in agony they didn't let up until the final bite that severed his carotid artery, the blood flowing all over the cold precinct floor. Elliot realizing his effort was now fruitless slammed the door and ran with the other officers, he quickly glanced at the metal shutters that they activated when the first incident occurred, for now they were all closed and he begged to god they stayed that way as he ran around the left bend and into the waiting room.

Elliot tried as fast as he could to catch his breath, the other three officers all looked at him with wide eyes, he could see the terror on their faces it wouldn't be long until they all broke down mentally if this kept up. He gained his composure as he looked at the other officers.

"Retreat to the Main Hall, we need to come up with another strategy.

The main hall was exactly how it had been the last 72 hours, cold and sterile anyone looking in as the entered would think the precinct was barricaded and heavily defended..and then they would venture further into the building and realize hell had broken loose. As Elliot and the surviving officers staggered into the hall, it was like they had left it, minus Marvin Branagh who was now holding himself up near the statue base, he didn't look good at all, as Elliot approached him he could hear him trying to breathe.

"What's...going on?" He asked trying to gain at least some stamina, Elliot looked at him with wide eyes, eyes that had seen hell literally open up and rip half the station apart.

"Some broke through the barricades...and got David."

"Jesus...he was one of the better shooters too." Marvin replied as he took a few more sharp breathes, he could see the look of concern in Elliot's eyes, he knew that Marvin had been bitten, that slowly whatever was infecting or had infected the residents of Raccoon City was coursing through his blood stream...and eventually...

"Barricade that waiting room up,and the other door that leads to the east hallway." Marvin said in the best tone he could muster considering the circumstances.

"Are you crazy? What about you we need to get you medical attention as soon as possible!" Elliot exclaimed as Marvin let out a deep sigh.

"I am not the priority here! The other survivors that are in this precinct are. Securing their escape route is our priority, do I make myself clear?" Marvin replied in his best commanding tone he could muster.

"Marvin..." Elliot replied, seconds later the main doors both swung open. A man walked in decked out in what looked like a S.T.A.R.S uniform, he was equipped with a Glock 18 semi automatic pistol, wearing full uniform and had a stern look upon his face as he closed both doors behind him.

"What did I miss?" He asked as the other officers looked at him in shock.


	2. Chapter 1 - False Hope

**Chapter 1 – False Hope**

Jill Valentine had woken up to the usual moans and groans she had become accustomed to over the past several days within Raccoon City. It must have been at least 6-7 in the evening as she slowly rose off her bed and stretched, trying her best to shake the sleep out of her the best she could. She had taken refuge in a apartment building not far from several warehouses in the area, getting in had being a pain at first due to how many infected were still within the building, she peered out the window and saw a couple of the zombies staggering around and several fires in the distance.

"I need to get out of here..." She said softly to herself as she started weighing her options over. She knew that most roads were barricaded either by cars or other pieces of junk, she could easily climb and crawl through most of them...but how many of those things could be behind those barricades? She thought to herself as she tied her white jumper round her waist, she had decided from the get go to wear a blue tube top and black mini skirt, it would mean she could easily outrun most of those things mobility wise...however its not the best sort of clothing to be wearing in a zombie outbreak situation.

She walked into the small bathroom, the stench was horrendous making almost want to spew bile into the toilet, however she gathered her composure and looked in the mirror.

"Yeah...totally the wrong set of clothing..." she said to herself as she grabbed her 9mm handgun and checked its bullet count, a full 15 9mm bullets in total. She saw the bags under her eyes, with all the carnage she had witnessed Jill hadn't really slept that much from the 26th onwards. She found it especially hard with the handgun under her pillow but as she thought just having that thing close was a godsend if any of those things managed to break in...she threw that idea out the window as she approached the front door that lead to the main corridor, she had made a mental note of what exactly was out there and what door she would need to take as she took a deep breath and unlocked and opened the door into a very dark hallway with barely any lighting at all.

It was very dark and still, the shadows were not helping with the uneasy feeling that Jill was starting to feel as she slowly paced her walking. She could hear the sounds of moans behind some of the apartment doors as she approached them, luckily none of them had managed to knock the doors down...at least not for the moment. She scanned her surroundings, pistol in hand just in case any undead were shambling around. Within a few minutes she had managed to get to the stairwell that lead up and down the entire apartment complex, she could see a few zombies below on the ground floor, the floor she needed to get to in order to leave the building, She sighed heavily.

"Great...just my luck." She mumbled to herself as she started to slowly descend the stairs, a few of the zombies starting too look around and feel for her, perhaps their vision was badly affected Jill thought as she aimed at the closest one and fired, a perfect shot to the skull and the zombie collapsed in a heap on the floor. Another zombie not that far away started to shuffle towards her its arms stretched in front of it, Jill took aim and once again fired a round this one hitting the zombie it its right eye, it collapsed to the ground not that far from what looked like exit...she hoped it was. Jill once again surveyed her surroundings, not wanting one of them to sneak up on her as she slowly moved towards a twin set of green doors, they had windows however the blood smears and cracks in them prevented Jill from seeing anything until she opened them.

She slowly opened the right door and was hit with the bad taste of gas up her nose. Inside she could see a few zombies moaning and groaning, one was devouring a woman, eating her intestines intensely. Jill was trying her best not to vomit as she moved slowly towards the zombies, she knew if she fired even one bullet the hallway would explode, or even worse the entire floor could go up. She had made it half way through when she heard it ever so slightly behind her, it sounded dull but then escalated to a full blown ear piercing explosion of chipped wood and hands flinging themselves against it. She heard one of the doors at the end of the hallway break off its hinges and several zombies were now lunging towards her, Jill ran as fast as she could diving past the zombies that were in front of her. She could see the door to the apartment right in front of her, grabbing it with both hands she quickly looked back and saw the group of undead advancing towards her, Jill quickly made a quick assessment and sighed deeply as she aimed her pistol and fired back in the hallway. It felt like an eternity past as the hallway itself was engulfed in a very bright light, Jill could feel herself being flung off her feet as she dived head first into the main doors rolling herself into a ball she was pushed straight outside of the apartment complex and onto the street.

She lied there for several seconds as she slowly stood up, her ears ringing badly as she looked around. She could see the fire engulfing the front of the apartment building, it wouldn't be long before those things found a way out she thought to herself as she looked herself over for any wounds, she saw a few cuts and scrapes nothing life threatening. A zombie just ahead of hear wailed as it started to approach her, it was wearing a standard issue RPD uniform a cop in its former life...Jill aimed and put the thing out of its misery as she started to run up the street. In front of her was a typical dumpster, she climbed up and dropped off the side of it into the street. She instantly knew she wasn't alone when she saw them, lots of them coming from both directions all staggering towards her, Jill's heart skipped a beat in that moment as she saw them pouring up from the small dairy shop and boutique, she started to panic until she saw the door right in front of her taking a running dive towards it she tried the handle...it wouldn't budge.

"SHIT!" She exclaimed as she started hammering the door with her shoulder, as the zombies advanced on her location she could smell the odour of the undead almost to the point of gagging point, when with one final shove the door finally opened Jill herself diving inside and turning around too see the zombies all coming after her...in this alley she would be eaten in seconds. She turned around and ran as fast as she could, avoiding any stray arms that reached for her from within the windows surrounding her, the sounds of the advancing undead started to bore their way into Jill's mind...

"We didn't know you were still alive Keith." Marvin said as he looked the hall over, standing against the ancient statue in the RPD's main hall. Keith approached Marvin, he did show a look of concern on his face but also wore a face of determination.

"I wasn't even supposed to be here...lucky me huh?" Keith said as he glanced around the main hall at the other officers.

"Are you the only guys left alive here?" He asked as Elliot replied.

"As far as we can make out...yeah we are the last cops left alive."

"Jesus..." Keith said looking over all the officers In the room, how long would it be before there was none of them left alive?

"We were in the process of barricading the hallways up...to prevent any of them...things getting in here." Marvin replied.

"Wouldn't make any difference...this place is done for." Keith replied as he looked at Elliot.

"Is there not another way you guys can use to get out of here?"

"We know there is a way into the sewers, it would require us to head for the basement though..." Elliot said as Keith nodded at him.

"Fine...I will help you get into that basement, and then make my way back up here and barricade these doors."

"We don't know what is behind these doors though!" One of the officers exclaimed as Keith looked at him, moving towards the east hallway door as he did.

"True...but none of you are going to survive if we stand around here and do nothing...so lets go."

"Keith wait!" Marvin exclaimed with newfound strength.

"Yeah?" Keith asked as Marvin staggered towards him.

"Help these guys get the hell out of here,then barricade the doors up that lead into this hall that understood?"

"Understood Lieutenant..." Keith replied as he pulled his Glock from its holster, checked it over and entered the east hallway. Elliot followed leaving the other officers to help Marvin into the west office.

The east hallway was exactly as it should have being...if you call bloodstains, flesh smeared over the walls and the countless corpses lying all over the place as any form of normality. One of the phone's receivers was dangling from the receiver end of the phone box, the typical busy dial tone was spewing out making both Keith and Elliot very uneasy.

"Jesus...what the hell happened here...?" Keith asked as he approached a set of corpses and eyed them up, making sure none of them would suddenly spring back to life.

"We had several civilians appear in the precinct over the past few days, so we allocated them to the hallways and what rooms we had available." Elliot answered back softly as he gazed over the corpse of a fellow RPD officer, he couldn't remember his name...nor his face not any more thing had being eaten, only bony sinew and partial gore remained on his face.

"Ready for what's behind door number 1 then?" Keith asked as he moved slowly towards the double blue doors that would lead into the east office, he put his ear up to them and heard nothing but the sound of a fan rotating.

"Ready when you are..." Elliot said as the pair slowly opened the doors and entered the office not knowing what would be within.

Jill knew she was in Uptown Raccoon still. After barely managing to escape from that godforsaken alley full of zombies, and the several barricades she had to climb over, she was now standing in the front parking lot of a warehouse, she was surrounded by others but this one had being the easiest to get into.

"I'm surprised not any of those things got in here..." Jill said internally as she approached the steel shutter in front of her, it was one of those that had a small door built into it for access rather than raising the entire thing. She pushed on the handle and luckily it opened inside, Jill took a deep breath and aimed her pistol as she entered the warehouse and shut the door behind her, she was safe for now she hoped...

The warehouse inside was full to the brim with boxes and other equipment, as she walked further in she realized there was two trailers probably both containing various supplies maybe office equipment she wasn't too sure. She could hear her own footsteps echoing as she slowly walked further inside, at least all the power was still working here, she noted the forklifts and more boxes piled up a set of steps that lead up to what looked like the office, and a door that probably lead to a back alley.

"Hmmm...I wonder..." Jill said to herself as she approached the door and checked it over, it was locked.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!" A voice exclaimed as Jill spun round and saw someone emerge from the office and start running towards her, well staggered running the man was clearly overweight.

"I was just checking it." Jill replied as the man stopped for a moment at the bottom of the steps breathed, and then finally walked towards Jill not taking his eyes off her.

"How did you get in here?" the man asked as he looked around the warehouse, trying to find any potential entrances.

"I tried the shutter door, I was hoping it wasn't locked like the other ones I've tried and luckily yours wasn't." Jill answered calmly with a faint smile on her face.

"I thought...I locked that..." the man replied as he wiped sweat from his forehead, Jill could see in his eyes that he must have being going through hell just like her and any other survivors that were still breathing.

"I'm with the RPD'S S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team, my name is Jill what's yours?" Jill asked calmly as she tucked her pistol into her waist.

"Rosso...Dario Rosso I own this warehouse..." Dario answered as he looked Jill over not in creepy way.

"Wait...S.T.A.R.S? I thought you guys were suspended?" Dario said as Jill stared out of one of the windows...it was eerily quiet outside.

"We were...but yet here I am." Jill replied as she now looked at Dario who was looking a little uneasy.

"Do you have the key for this door?"

"I do...but wouldn't it be easier to stay here? There has to be some kind of rescue coming right?" Dario asked intently, Jill could see the uneasiness starting to show in his eyes.

"I don't know...I'm only asking in case any of those things try and break in here." She replied as she pointed to the shutter she had entered previously.

"Key is in the office upstairs, if it comes to that..." Dario responded as he slowly started to walk towards a open trailer.

"Something wrong?" Jill enquired as Dario spun round to look back at her.

"Nah its nothing...make yourself at home.." He replied as he climbed into the trailer and began opening some of the boxes within, Jill shrugged and started to walk up to the office.

Keith and Elliot were standing in the basement parking garage of the RPD. It was as sterile feeling as the main hall was, if you didn't know an outbreak of zombies had happened you would have thought everything was normal. Some of the squad cars were up on platforms for maintenance, equipment was in its toolboxes there was nothing out of ordinary.

"Jesus...am I the only one getting the creeps here?" Keith asked as he stood in the center of the garage looking around, as Elliot observed the entrance door in case anything had followed them.

The pair had entered the east office and found only bodies of several RPD officers, the fans were still moving like normal as they past them into the east hallway, that was when they both noticed the shattered glass and from there the foreboding feelings had started to creep in...if the windows had being shattered where were the zombies? And where the hell was the corpses if anyone had died? None of it was making any sense.

"It's like being in a damn nightmare..." Elliot replied as Keith approached him.

"Place is secured, shutter is down so none of them can get in even if they tried."

"Good...but how about access to the sewers?" Elliot asked as the pair looked at the door that lead into the prison.

"Only one way to find out..." Keith answered as the pair both approached the door, suddenly it burst open and two officers dived out, both bloody and eyes wide as if they had just seen something horrific.

"JESUS SHUT THE DOOR!" One exclaimed as he quickly rose from floor and slammed a clip into his pistol and aimed at the now open door, as the second officer staggered towards it and started to slam it shut when several zombies emerged and knocked him to the ground.

"Christ!" Elliot exclaimed as he and Keith drew their weapons, and fired both of them concentrating fire as the first officer started to pull back towards them, they watched in horror as the zombies piled on top of the second officer and started tearing his flesh from the bone. The screams were ungodly as he tried in vain to push them off, none of them budged as they continued to feast on him.

"SAVE HIM!" the first officer exclaimed at both Elliot and Keith.

"He's already dead..." Keith replied as he aimed and fired at the group and managed to get two clean head shots in as the other two that were left slowly rose and started to stagger towards them.

"Take this!" Elliot screamed as he aimed his MP5 and fired the garage erupting in lights as the bullets discharged from the gun itself, some bullets hit but none of them were head shots.

"Aim for the head, its the only thing that will permanently put them down!" Keith exclaimed as he aimed along with the surviving officer and fired the pair getting clean head shots, after the zombies collapsed on the ground the garage once again became quiet.

"Jesus...there is more of them in there we need to stop them!" The first officer exclaimed as he ran for the open prison door and slammed it shut.

"What the hell can we use?!" Exclaimed Elliot as he, Keith and the officer looked around for anything they could use as a barricade.

"What about that SWAT van?" Keith pointed at the one that was in the corner.

"Use it to barricade the door up?" Elliot questioned as Keith ran for the van and dived into the driving seat.

"Better be some bloody keys here..." Keith replied as he looked all over for the keys, he tried the sun visor and didn't find them, they weren't in the ignition.

"There's no key!" He exclaimed as he emerged from the drivers side of the van.

"What are we going to do?!" Elliot exclaimed as the other officer held onto the door for dear life, they could hear them...slowly but surely there was another bunch of them about to break the door down.

"Give me a hand!" Keith exclaimed as he ran behind the van and started pushing it.

"Got it!" Elliot replied as he ran towards him and started pushing with Keith, it was a strain on the pair of them but at least the brakes were not on, made pushing the thing easy.

Within a minute the SWAT van was now pushed in front of the cell block door, the 3 survivors were both gasping for breath as they waited for any zombies to try and break out, luckily none of them did.

"Jesus...that was close..." Keith slowly said as he continued to breathe, his arms were bloody killing him.

"Do you think that will hold them?" The officer asked as he kept a firm eye on the van.

"It will...for now." Elliot replied as he finally regained his composure, sweat was pouring from his forehead though.

"We need to get back to Marvin...looks like the basement is a no go." Keith said as he started to walk towards the basement hallway door, looking back at Elliot and the other officer.

"There has to be another Keith..." Elliot responded as he sighed heavily.

"The sewer access is locked, none of us could find the hook to open it." the officer replied as he stood there looking at the corpse of the other officer that had being eaten alive in front of his eyes.

"Locked? Are you sure?" Elliot asked as he stared back at the officer with a look of concern starting to show.

"Yeah, its locked up tight. No one Is getting in that way...or out." The officer answered as Keith opened the entrance door to the basement hallway the other two followed him leaving the parking garage as dead as they had entered it...


	3. Chapter 2 - City Of Ruin

**Chapter 2 – The City Of Ruin**

"_September 28__th__ Daylight...The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow...I'm Still alive..." _Jill typed on the ancient typewriter that was up in the office. It was now the afternoon of the 28th of September, through the night she and Dario had heard countless moans and screams and the occasional gun shot...and those faded after a while.

The pair of them had shared rations with each other, however she could see the mental strain in Dario and could see how this situation was breaking him. He was now getting agitated as the time continued to pass...she didn't think he would mentally last any longer. She knew it was about at least 5 PM it was still light out.

"Dario where are you?" Jill asked as she emerged from the office, she scanned the area below and saw him near one of the many shelves. Jill ran down to meet him, she could hear him muttering to himself as he looked round and stared at her.

"What do...you want?" he asked she could hear the stress in his voice.

"How would you feel about leaving this place?" Jill asked him seeing the horror seep into his eyes as she did.

"Go back out there?! With those things everywhere!" he exclaimed as Jill sighed slowly and walked to the nearest window and looked of it, she waited a few seconds and could feel Dario's eyes staring at her as she finally spoke.

"Okay." she started as she turned around "We gotta get out of here." Dario had finally hit his limit.

"What do you think you're talking about!? I just lost my daughter out there! How dare you tell me to go back outside!" Jill was in a state of shock, she had no idea he had a daughter out there...maybe she shouldn't have just dropped this out of the blue but it had to be done, it was now or never.

"I'm sorry about your daughter. But there isn't going to be ANY rescue! We have to get out of here!" she could see that hysterical mentally exhausted face appear on Dario in that instant, even in his tone of voice.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere! I'd rather starve to death, than be eaten by one of them undead monsters! Now leave me alone!" Dario exclaimed as he ran to the open trailer and climbed inside closing both doors as Jill caught up to him, she was about to say something when he started ranting from within the trailer.

"I told you! I'm not leaving! Never! Just leave me be!" was his reply as Jill sighed heavily, she was on her own whether she liked it or not. She started to walk towards the office to get the key for the door to the back alley...

Keith stared at the communications equipment in the S.T.A.R.S office, sitting at Wesker's desk well technically the S.T.A.R.S captain's desk since all units shared the room, when another was off duty. After he had finished his investigation of the basement, he and Elliot along with the officer they had encountered returned to the main hall and entered the west office, what they were greeted too was a blood bath. Tables were broken and blood was smeared all over the place, several bodies were littered all over the floor.

"Jesus...what happened?" Keith asked as he drew his Glock and ran straight for the office, he saw Marvin lying against the wall breathing heavily.

"Marvin its me!" Keith exclaimed as he examined Marvin, he was bloody looked like someone had bitten him in the chest, he was still conscious though, and very much alive.

"Keith...you need to get...out of here..." He replied with a pained expression forming on his face as he tried to breathe.

"We need to see if there are any survivors left alive in the Precinct." Keith protested as Elliot and the other officer stood in the doorway.

"Marvin the basement is a no go, place is locked up." Elliot said as Marvin sighed in agony.

"Great...that's all...we need." He managed to say, Keith stood up looking back at the other two officers. Marvin once again started to speak.

"If there is no way into the sewers...then you...you need to get onto the streets and get to a more secure place..."

"The whole city is not secure...trust me." Keith answered as he folded his arms thinking in deep thought, Elliot and the officer both looked between him and Marvin.

"Listen...you all need to get out of here...understand?" Marvin replied trying his best to keep within the chain of command, Keith shrugged his shoulders as Elliot and the officer looked on.

"Lets just..." Keith started to say when the office door swung open several zombies pushed their way inside.

"RUN!" Marvin exclaimed as he with his second wind pushed Keith nearest the evidence locker room door.

"GET TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

He continued to exclaim as he got next to both Elliot and the other officer and started firing his pistol at the approaching zombies.

"GOT IT!" Elliot exclaimed as he dived for the evidence locker room door, as Keith slammed it open and ran inside, the officer was grabbed by several of the zombies and bitten in the throat, blood started to drip out of it like jam from a doughnut, as Marvin continued to fire his pistol taking a few of the zombies down as he backed up against the Evidence room door.

"COME WITH US!" Keith exclaimed as Marvin looked at him, he could see the blood dripping down his torn shirt, he staggered towards the door and with what strength he had he muttered to Keith.

"Survive Keith!" He managed to shout as he slammed the door behind him, Keith could hear more gunshots from within...and then it fell silent, he and Elliot stood there for a good minute of two.

"What do we do now?!" Elliot exclaimed as Keith slowly held the door handle.

"We barricade the rooms up...prevent these things from getting further into the precinct..."

"You think that's a good idea considering the situation?" Elliot asked as Keith opened the door back into the west office.

"We have work to do...lets get on with it..." was Keith's reply as he re-entered the west office, Elliot reluctantly following him.

Keith sighed heavily trying his best to push the scenes he saw as he walked back into that office, all the corpses littering the room, Marvin was laying on the floor in his office just barely breathing...he moved as quickly through that room as possible and within half an hour he and Elliot had barricaded the core doors up on both sides of the 1st floor precinct. They had also barricaded off the operations room hallway from the L shaped one, they both heard lots of moans and groans coming from that place... the pair of them now stood in the S.T.A.R.S office hallway, light was shining in from the windows, however it was still a very cloudy day but any form of light was better than none.

"I'm going to try and send a message see if I can pick up anyone..." Elliot said as he walked into the office with Keith following him, for Keith this was his first time back in the office since the mansion incident.

"Place hasn't changed at all..." He replied as he shut the door behind them, Elliot approached the communications equipment and started tapping buttons as Keith walked towards the Captain's desk.

"Still getting static...damn it!" Elliot exclaimed as he tapped a few more buttons.

"I would have said let Brad take a look at that...but knowing him I bet he fled this place after what happened in the mountains..." Keith said as he sat down at the Captain's desk and looked over the room sighing heavily as he did.

"This is you're first time back in a while isn't it?" Elliot asked as Keith looked at him with heavy looking eyes.

"Yeah...feels weird sitting back here." He replied as he sighed again.

"Hey I'm going to take one of these radios and see if I can get anyone in range on the rooftop." Elliot replied as he opened one of the lockers and pulled out one of the radios, and started tapping on it, Keith slowly closed his eyes and laid his head on the desk as Elliot walked out the door closing it behind him.

Several hours later and Keith woke up suddenly and looked around the room, he realized he was alone and had fallen asleep at the desk. He checked his watch and saw it was 5:00 in the afternoon.

"Jesus..." He tiredly said as he looked around the room eyeing up the communications equipment.

"I wonder how Elliot did?" He thought to himself as he approached the door and tried to pull it open, it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell..." Keith blurted out as he tried again and again, the door would not budge.

"Great...now I'm bloody trapped in here." He said to no one at all as he scowled walking over to the communications equipment and started tapping buttons, again he only heard static like Elliot had before...this city was really dead.

Brad Vickers was somehow still alive, he had promised himself he would leave that sadly never happened. He was now standing in one of the alleys in Uptown Raccoon, for some reason this place was quiet...he slowly walked up the old creaky wooden steps, eyeing up a gorgeous poster of a woman that was on display. He saw a open door within his view, and also noticed the alley itself split off to his left and continued onwards to another door.

"Wonder if I can hide in there?" Brad said to himself as he walked towards the open door, there was a few lights that were active inside as well as another flight of stairs, Brad had deduced this had to be some kind of storage cellar or something along those lines as he started to walk down the worn concrete steps, one after another.

The door suddenly slammed behind him, Brad looked back in shock and horror as he heard it, biting and shuffling literally within the same room as him. He turned round and saw at least three of them, all shambling slowly coming into view all of them missing body parts, gore and blood dripping from wounds all over their bodies and one of them had his jaw missing. Brad ran back up to the door and started hammering on it trying in vein to open the door, otherwise he would be as dead as the corpses now shuffling up the stairs to feast on his flesh...

Jill was now standing in the back alley that warped round to the boulevard, she had found the key to the locked warehouse within the office and have left. She had tried to talk with Dario one last time, however he refused to talk or even acknowledge her. Jill looked around her surroundings, she could see several boarded up buildings as she passed them, a few corpses lying on the ground and several blue barricades blocking the streets up.

"Good thing those things are still intact." She said to herself as she walked around the corner and looked straight down the street in front of her.

She could see the squad cars, one crashed just outside a bakery the other was blocking up the road further up as one of the barricades here was bent slightly. Jill herself sighed heavily on seeing the carnage in front of her, this street was very active with the teens of Raccoon City, Illumine and the various bars on this street were always full with people, the theatre further up was always bustling with people coming in and out after seeing the latest movies...and all that was left now was a street full of barricades, corpses and glass everywhere it was starting to make Jill uneasy as she approached the left street and saw the other small shops that were here. There was nothing out of the ordinary until the door on the squad car next to her started to move, like something was trying to push its way out, Jill quickly started to run she could see two doors coming up, one that would bring her out on a small alley the other would put her on a small private alley. She tried that one first the door was locked, Jill was silently cursing herself for not bringing a lock pick with her, feeling defeated she approached the other door and entered it, hoping she would find some form of life still here.

Brad was hyperventilating badly as the zombies staggered up the stairs after him, he had tried the door so many times that the inner door handle had fallen off. He could feel the desperation starting to flood his mind as he dived at it with relief flooding into his body as the door swung open and giving him freedom to run, he could feel the adrenaline kick in as he ran as fast as he could sprinting into the alley right in front of him and taking a quick right, nearly falling down a small set of steps he ran slammed the door open and shut in front of him and breathed as quick as he could.

Jill was hoping she could get to the RPD without any issues, she knew this alleyway linked to several places and even looped round to the boulevard alley she had just started from. She walked up the old wooden steps in front of her and noted mentally the junction to her right...and then she spotted a shut door just in front of her, Jill curiously approached it she could hear something inside...she just couldn't figure out what it was until suddenly the door itself slammed outwards almost knocking her off her feet as a man dived out and ran like the wind, she then heard and saw a whole group of zombies as they emerged from the now open door. Jill aimed and fired at them as the approached her, one went down instantly as she hit it directly in the forehead. Another she managed to just hit it in its left eye, and the final one she saw had no lower jaw as she hit it with perfect accuracy dropping it instantly as it hit the ground heavily cracking one of the wooden planks below it.

Jill could hear more of them coming up, just how more of these damn things were there? As she once again held her ground and continued to fire as the undead shuffled into view, it was all over in under a minute and with several handgun bullets used, Jill was regretting that now though since she wasn't sure just how many more of the zombies she would encounter...and who is to know just how bad the precinct is? She tossed that idea out of her head straight away, she couldn't think like that. On inspection of the small cellar she was now standing in Jill found a partially eaten corpse in the corner, he was a former RPD officer by the look of his uniform. His face was wearing a pained expression, his guts...hell his entire stomach was ripped open exposing the bony structure of his ribcage, Jill was convinced he was already dead before they ripped them out...but it was still painful looking at it, and there in his lap was a shotgun, Jill assumed by the look of it that it was a Benelli M3S she was smiling faintly as she picked it up feeling the power in her hands as she held it she knew with this she could do more damage than her handgun and was happy with just having something else to use. She stared at the corpse once more and nodded her head towards him in respect as she started to walk up the crumbling concrete steps noting the direction the person had ran into, hopefully I can convince them to cooperate to escape she thought to herself as she opened the door at the end of the Y-shaped alley hoping her sense of direction was right...

Brad had managed to dodge several zombies on the street, he knew Bar Black Jack was here trying the door he realized it was locked. He kicked it in frustration and carried on running, he once again managed to dodge several zombies in here and dived into the next area slamming the ancient wooden door, which looked like something you would associate with a medieval dungeon shut. He staggered against the wall gaining back some breath, trying to make a mental note of how close he was to the RPD, he knew there was a couple of alleys left and then he would technically be on Ennerdale Street...that is if he made it there.

Brad started to think back to that moment, the one that still sent chills down his spine. It was raining heavily outside when he had decided to depart from the apartment he was staying in, he never got back to his own so crashed there until he could come up with a plan. However he couldn't come up with anything concrete to stick too, his only thought was to get back to the RPD, see if anyone was still alive and wait there for rescue. He had lowered the ladder from the metal stairwell and climbed it slowly, scanning the streets below for any zombies that might be aware of his presence luckily for him there was none.

The rain was pouring heavily so he couldn't make out much noise as he started to squelch down the alley he was now in, and that's when he heard it. It sounded distant, but it was getting closer it sounded like mini earthquakes and they were getting louder. Brad deduced they had to be footsteps, but who the hell would make that heavy steps when he walked? His question was more or less answered when he saw it...or was it a he staring at him in the distance, it looked at him for a few seconds, Brad could make out that this thing was over 7 feet tall, it had one eye looking at him, the other was covered with flesh that was stapled over it, Christ what the hell was this thing he was staring at? It wore a black looking trench coat, its teeth were all exposed, the thing had no god damn lips giving a smiling look as it started to walk towards him. And that was when it emitted that soul crunching word...that one word that made Brad want to climb back on that ladder and return to the apartment never to leave again.

"S.T.A.R.S!" It screamed as it now ran at him, Brad panicked like the typical chickenshit he was and ran for his life, through as many alleys as possible, any door got in his way he was throwing himself through them anything to put distance between him and this monster.

He hadn't seen that thing for half a day now, but it still sent shivers through Brad's spine, was it something Umbrella had sent to kill the remaining S.T.A.R.S? Hell was he the only one left in Raccoon? He started thinking these questions up as he slowly walked towards the junction he needed, that was when he saw the zombies in the small yard below, he saw the small bike...and the chalk drawn pictures on the ground and almost vomited violently he couldn't though he had to keep his composure, he had to survive maybe there was something he could use in the bar? Or hell maybe he could use it as shelter, whatever he decided Brad aimed his pistol and fired at the closest zombie.

Jill was near the M&M Boutique, she would in a more happier time have being looking that place over for clothing, now it was survival, she had dodged a few zombies on her way through the street seeing a yellow car emitting fumes and smoke from its engine. That's when she heard a cry for help in the street up ahead, gaining adrenaline she ran looking for the source of the noise and found several zombies eating a survivor. Horrified she ran past the group dodging them and diving into the private back alley, she knew that there was a door that lead to Ennerdale Street. After mentally planing he next move Jill started to run when she heard gunshots, below in the small yard she saw a man in a yellow jacket wearing army camo pants shooting at a few zombies and running up a small set of steps into another location.

The zombies were now moving towards Jill who now unloaded a couple of shotgun shells into the zombies obliterating ones skull and detaching the upper torso from the other, that was now crawling on the ground trying to take a bite out of legs. Without any delay Jill raised her left foot and slammed it down as hard as possible on the crawling zombies skull, brain matter and gore spewed out everywhere as she did.

"Great..." She said as she wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead, whoever the person was more than definitely a he, had ran up a flight of steps Jill followed these to a door, she had no idea where it would lead to, so holding the shotgun with one hand and opening the door slowly she let herself into the unknown room.

Brad let out a gasp of pain as he tried to shoot the zombie staggering towards him, the sneaky bastard was hiding behind the till area and shot up as soon as Brad had entered. The thing had taken a bite out of him and now Brad himself was feeling the effects as he pushed back with as much strength he could muster.

"Get Away!" he exclaimed as he aimed and fired with his pistol, that was when he noticed a woman wearing a blue tube top and a short skirt, now running between him and the zombie, she also aimed her pistol. It was a S.T.A.R.S custom 9mm handgun that Robert Kendo, owner of the Kendo Gunshop was commissioned to create for all the members of S.T.A.R.S. The woman fired hitting the thing clean in the skull and dropping the undead monster in its tracks, Brad lost all his energy and collapsed on the floor in a heap panting heavily as the woman approached him.

She couldn't believe it, Brad Chicken-heart Vickers had survived somehow. Jill could only imagine the horrors he had encountered, and the way he was looking now with all the blood and wounds she could see...he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Brad, hang in there. Why isn't someone doing something about this?" She said as Brad looked at her, or was he watching her she couldn't tell.

"I didn't know you were still alive, Jill. The police aren't trained for this kind of situation. What could they do?" Brad answered as he pushed himself off the floor and checked around the room, being as cautious as he could listening for anything outside. Jill was looking at him confused as to why he would be doing that at all, that was when Brad spoke.

"Listen, he's coming for us, we're both gonna die!" he exclaimed Jill could see the absolute fear in Brad's eyes staring back at her.

"What are you saying?" Jill enquired as Brad staggered towards the other door opposite the one she entered.

"You'll see. He's after S.T.A.R.S members. There's no escape!" Brad stammered as he unlocked the door in front of him and left Jill alone. She stood there for what felt like a eternity and sighed heavily, it was bad enough when he had left her and the Alpha's for dead when they had investigated the Spencer Estate in July. But now Brad Vickers had really hit the bottom of paranoia, someone coming after S.T.A.R.S the fact him of all people had survived...yeah this would have sent him over the edge and Jill had no time to try and convince him otherwise, she looked around the room not getting the time too when she entered.

She was in Bar Black Jack, she never had used this bar J's Bar was more her hangout when off duty, she could see two pinball tables with a T.V above them on a wall bracket. The bar itself was full with different bottles of whiskey and other alcoholic drinks.

"Shame I can't just drink my problems away..." Jill thought to herself as she continued looking around the room, she could spot a few newspapers a postcard of Saint Michael's Clock Tower a place she had visited a few times before. And on the table next to a pay phone was a lighter, curiously Jill picked it up the thing was full a who knows it might come in handy. She put in one of her skirt pockets, it was a shame that none of the weapons she was carrying could also fit...if only she had a something she could hook the shotgun onto...ah well until she reached the RPD she was shit out of luck. She walked towards the door she had entered looking at the room once more, and left the bar behind like another empty tomb.

Keith was not having the best time with trying to get the door unlocked, he wasn't like Jill who could just pick the bloody lock. He had thought about shooting the lock out but knowing his luck the bullet would probably ricochet and kill him.

"There has to be something I can use..." Keith said to himself as he investigated the S.T.A.R.S office, he found nothing of use. On Rebecca's desk was a can of healing spray one of those Umbrella by-products they had on the market. Chris just had a few files and notes, his bomber jacket was hanging on the wall, Keith really wished he had one of those. Jill's desk had brought up nothing but a lock-pick set and a few photos. Keith silently cursed himself for not learning how to bloody use a lock-pick set. He fumbled around the captain desk and found a key, it had the S.T.A.R.S emblem etched into its design.

"Hmm I wonder..." Keith replied as he approached the door and slotted the key into the keyhole, with a small twist the door unlocked. Trying his best not to explode in a rage Keith silently closed the door behind him and locked the door.

The hallway was the same, quiet and eerie the same as it had been 24 hours ago. Keith stopped suddenly near the door that would lead into the stone statue corridor, he could hear groaning and moans from the other side. He silently stepped back a bit weighing his options up, he could go in all guns blazing and kill them all but that would mean less ammo. If he didn't and ran past them there was no way of telling how many of them had gotten into the station...he really was thinking about this way too much... After weighing all the options he could think of, he just sighed and walked back to the office, unlocked the door and locked it behind him. He would check to see if there was anything left he could take with him and get the hell out of the precinct.

She could hear the clanging and moans of the undead from behind the blue barricade, it wouldn't be long before they broke out. Jill was standing in a heavily barricaded residential back alley. She could hear them from behind it, eating and tearing of flesh the moans and groans of zombies wanting to eat her alive. Jill did not want to be in this alley any more, she approached the only door she could see, a piped metal door that was tied up with some strong rope. She could smell something like oil, looked like someone had thrown it on in a hurry.

"Well thanks, guess this lighter will come in handy." Jill said as she kept one eye on the barricade and another on the rope as she pulled the lighter from her pocket. She lifted up the lid and rolled the flint wheel, the lighter emitted a small orange light in the semi darkness of the alley as it burnt thorough the rope allowing Jill access, she quickly opened the door and entered what should be a back alley of some kind if she remembered correctly.

Keith had managed to kill a few of the zombies, there was more than he had imagined there would be. He looked below and saw a few of them staggering around in the Dark Room hallway, he knew the operations room was accessible and that was where he was headed he took a deep breath, and ran bolting it down the stairs as two of the zombies lunged at him. Keith opened the door and dived inside pushing his weight against the door as he did to stop the zombies breaking in.

"Give me a bloody break you bastards!" he exclaimed as he continued pushing his weight against the door, they were pounding against it from the other side for a full minute before they gave up, probably realizing they weren't getting a light snack.

"Thank Christ..." Keith sighed as he looked around the operations room hallway, he could see the barricaded windows they weren't exactly filling him with confidence as he walked towards them. He had locked the office and was carrying the key with him, just in case he needed to go back one last time after ransacking the operations room for supplies. He approached the double brown doors of the conference room and opened them, entering into yet another silent room.

The whiteboard in front of him contained a map, something about a plan to prevent the zombies from entering a certain point, looked like one of the main streets to Keith as he quickly looked over the room. He saw the vending machines, the desks that were cluttered with various papers other than that there was nothing just a few empty cans and what looked like a card on one of the back desks. Curiously Keith examined the card realizing it was one of the S.T.A.R.S cards that all the team had access too. Some of the computers even the one in the main hall had its own specific access section for S.T.A.R.S members only, and this one...belonged to Jill Valentine.

"Christ...hope you bloody got out of this shitshow Valentine." Keith silently replied as he put the card back on the desk. He wasn't technically part of the Alpha Team but had met Jill on several occasions, she seemed like a down to earth woman with an impressive background for someone her age...and yes she was easy on the eyes but that wasn't the time to be thinking about anything like that.

"Wonder what's in here..." Keith thought to himself as he approached the open door at the back of the room. Tables and chairs and that creepy painting Irons had stored here, the thing always gave Keith the creeps hell anything he had gave him the creeps.

"Hope I don't bump into him of all people" Keith said to no one as he began looking around the small room finding nothing of use, that's when he heard gunshots just outside the hallway he had entered.

"What the..." He said as he ran back into the room, assessing his options whoever was out there was armed and if he poked his head out...he would be shot at. Keith decided the best option was to hide behind the door frame, wait for whoever entered and then talk it out slowly and calmly...if they would listen he hoped. He heard footsteps, they were getting closer now and that was when he heard the doors open. A woman appeared wearing a blue tube top and a mini skirt, whoever the hell she was Keith wasn't taking any chances, he slowly emerged from behind the door frame watching the woman scanning the back desks, he aimed his pistol and in his best commanding tone he could muster at that point.

"Hold it right there..." He said as the woman sprung round aiming a pistol back at him, he recognized the face immediately...

Jill was correct it was another alley, she could see a section of it was burning though, better too keep moving she thought to herself as she opened yet another piped metal gate, entering finally Ennerdale Street. In the distance she could see the RPD building, she also not only saw but heard gushing water from a burst fire hydrant up the road as she passed Le Books, and a few broken and abandoned cars on the street.

"At least its still in one piece." She thought to herself as she pushed open the main gates and entered the front of the RPD, it was quiet...way more quiet than it should be.

Frowning Jill walked up to the main doors when she heard the creaking of the main gates swing open, shocked Jill spun round too see Brad Vickers stagger towards her his torso was very bloody and bleeding...

"J-JILL!" he exclaimed as he continued to stagger towards her.

"Brad?!" Jill replied as he finally reached her, he was breathing heavily.

"He...He's coming this way!" Brad made out as he pushed himself past Jill and opened the double doors into the RPD itself, Jill still confused as to who Brad was going on about followed closing the doors behind her.

It had followed Brad Vickers up several streets, after losing contact for so long it was relishing the hunt. He had wounded Mr Vickers, tearing at new wounds and old eventually he would die of blood loss and its mission would be complete. That was when he saw another member of S.T.A.R.S follow Mr Vickers into the RPD. Jill Valentine another member that had to be eliminated, it stood in front of the main gates coming up with a strategy. In the end it decided that going through the front door would be a stupid idea, so it picked another entry point and stomped its way ready to get into position.

Jill helped Brad to the fountain in the main hall, the place was silent but was sterile and clean maybe this place was as secure...then she saw the barricaded doors.

"Oh...this looks bad." She said as Brad looked at her, she could see the fear in his eyes still.

"We need to get out of here before he finds a way in!" He exclaimed as Jill sighed.

"Brad what the hell are you talking about, you didn't make sense at the bar. Just who is after us?" Jill replied as Brad stared at the double main doors.

"It's this monster Jill. It's huge and its looking for us, I think Umbrella might have sent it to kill us!" Brad exclaimed as Jill looked back at him shocked with his answer.

"You mean Umbrella have sent something now too take us out? Jesus..." She said as she started to walk up the ramp to the computer terminal behind the main desk, Brad continued to watch the doors...waiting for anything to break them off their hinges.

Jill tapped on the keyboard hoping someone had left a note or anything of use, not seeing any members of the RPD was creeping her out. She found something but then her heart skipped a beat.

"_To all S.T.A.R.S personnel, the key to the office has being moved to the Evidence Room until further notice, it requires an access code. Too see this code please insert your S.T.A.R.S card."_

"Damn it!" Jill exclaimed as Brad looked over at Jill.

"What?!" He said as Jill held her hands to her temples.

"We can't get into the office without the key, and that is locked in the evidence room behind a combination lock."

"Shouldn't the code be on the screen?" Brad asked as Jill sighed at him.

"Yeah...except I don't have my card and I don't know where the hell I left it in the precinct...it could be anywhere." Was Jill's reply as Brad started to fumble around in his vest.

"I think...I think I might have mine here!" He exclaimed as he fumbled around Jill ran towards him as he revealed a small case about the size of a card, he handed it to Jill who opened it to reveal Brad's S.T.A.R.S card.

"This will come in handy, thanks Brad." Jill replied as she walked back up the ramp and inserted the card into the slot, the text scrolled up on the screen revealing the combination.

"0513" The number revealed itself as Jill mentally noted it as she looked back at Brad who was now sitting against the statue breathing heavily.

"Brad I'm going to go to the office and see if I can find something to treat those wounds."

"No D-Don't worry about me Jill get the hell out of here while you still can." Brad replied back in a painful bursts.

"Listen, I need to check the office out anyway. If I find anything useful I will come back. And if I can't we will leave this building and find somewhere else ok?" Jill said as she looked Brad over, he wasn't doing well at all and with the amount of wounds he had who knows when he would die from blood loss.

"J-just watch yourself Jill." Was Brad's reply as he closed his eyes and rested breathing shallowly as Jill approached the West Office and entered it.

She knew it was too good to be true, the office was a mess. Blood was everywhere as were corpses of dead RPD officers. Jill silently approached the office and saw Lieutenant Marvin Branagh lying on the floor, she checked for a pulse and found one. He was barely breathing and his wounds like Brad would be fatal eventually but for now he was fine. In his hand he had a file he was holding Jill gently removed it and gave it a quick read.

_"Report"_

_September 24__th_ _There are reports of a theft in the municipal building before dawn. A jewel-decorated clock at the main gate was damaged. Two of twelve gems that are installed on the face of the clock are missing._

_Due to lack of available officers at this time, I have no choice but to suspend the research of this case._

_Signed,_

_Marvin Branagh_

_"Report"_

_September 26__th_ _Based upon an autopsy report of a 42 year old restaurant owner, I have discovered that he has one of the missing gems. He apparently took shelter in the police department at about 10am, where he was shot to death within 10 minutes of having developed the symptoms._

_Since the city is currently under martial law, we are forced to suspend this case. At this time, we'll keep the gem as evidence._

_Signed,_

_Marvin Branagh_

"Raccoon Hall's main gate was damaged...that doesn't bode well." Jill said as she thought to herself, putting the file on Marvin's desk she walked to the evidence room and entered it. Just like in the office there was corpses on the floor, whether they had already come back or not was anyone's guess. Jill pried open one of the evidence lockers and found a blue gem, the one Marvin mentioned in his report. Jill picked it up and stored it on one of her pockets, she had one final locker to open. She approached it walking behind the other shelf and tapped the code in, the lock opened revealing a empty locker.

"What the hell?" Jill said in a puzzled thought, who the hell could have taken the key? She looked again in the locker and found nothing before kicking the side of the lockers in frustration. For all she knew the key could be anywhere.

"Wonder if it could be in the operations room?" Jill pondered as she stepped out into the Dark room corridor, she could see and smell the three zombies in here. One was a woman who was now staggering towards her, her throat spurting out blood as she groaned.

"Guess you just recently turned..." Jill said as she aimed and fired at the zombie putting it down with a perfect head shot. The other two were a pain, one was a bit smaller than the other it took Jill a few more shots to put them down permanently, she scanned the area and heard nothing which was always a good sign.

"Now let's see what is behind number 2..." She said as she opened the door into the operation room hallway.

Inside was heavily barricaded windows, with broken glass and other things scattered around. Jill was surprised the power was even running properly considering. She opened both double doors and entered the Operations Room, it was like the other rooms quiet. She approached the desk when she heard a gun being aimed and then a commanding tone came out.

"Hold it right there..." The voice replied as Jill automatically spun around and aimed her own pistol back at whoever it was, to her surprise it was Keith Deadman Delta Team's Captain.

"Keith what the hell are you doing here?" Jill asked as she lowered her weapon Keith doing the same.

"Jesus, Jill I thought you had left Raccoon?" Keith answered as he sighed heavily.

"I got a little delayed...I honestly thought you had gone way before this all happened."

"Yeah...well like you I got delayed..." Keith said as he looked around the room.

"Have you being here since the outbreak happened?" Jill enquired as Keith tapped on the side of one of the desks.

"Since yesterday...place is crawling with those zombies...lost a few good officers too." Keith replied as he sighed heavily, Jill could see this was taking a heavy toll on Keith it was bad enough that Raccoon had gone to hell. But having lost an entire unit in the mansion in July had taken Keith over the edge.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Listen we need to get out of here Keith, there isn't going to be any rescue at all."

"I hear you, I was just checking around myself before you popped in. Was looking for supplies." Keith folded his arms and looked Jill up and down in a leaders way.

"You do realize that clothing isn't really going to help in the zombie apocalypse right? You must be bloody freezing."

"Yeah I'm glad I'm not the only one who agrees with me!" Jill laughed as Keith smiled faintly back at her, she needed this moment just any form of normality with all the crazy shit that was going on.

"Well since there is no where else we can check, we might as well get out of here."

"Hey Captain..." Jill was about to say as Keith looked back at her with a stern look on his face.

"Sod chain of command Jill, there isn't one left as you can see. Just plain old Keith will do." he replied as he smiled at her faintly again.

"Sure...Anyway Keith, do you know where the key to the office is?"

"I got it here...why you want to grab something from it?"

"Yeah might be something we can use." Jill replied as Keith handed her the key.

"Let's get on with it then." He answered as he opened the Operations Room doors, Jill followed after him as they raced for the S.T.A.R.S office.

It was the same as Jill remember it, even with the zombie outbreak happening the S.T.A.R.S looked normal compared to the other rooms in the RPD. She looked around on her desk picking up the lock pick, staring at the few photos on it she had as well as giving the room a look over one more time, the S.T.A.R.S logo was firmly affixed to the wall behind the captains desk, she walked over to the photo on the wall and at that moment she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"We ready to go?" Keith asked as he looked at his watch, it was reaching at least 7pm which meant the streets would start to get darker outside.

"Yeah...sorry, lets get the hell out of here." Jill replied and meant every word, she and Keith approached the door when suddenly the communication equipment started to beep, making the pair look at it.

"What in the..." Keith said as Jill walked over to it and tapped a few buttons, a voice started to talk from the other end.

"_...No...Come anyone...Our platoon is cut off...No survivors found...This is Carlos...immediately...__ "_

"Carlos?" Keith said as he pondered if he had heard that name anywhere before.

"Not a RPD cop that is for sure." Jill answered as he eyes gazed at the lockers, she approached them and opened them locating a side pack within, a green nylon set of straps that would help her hold the shotgun hooked to her back at least, and a small pack for carrying smaller items. She put the lighter and lock pick set she had obtained into it, that wasn't the only thing that caught her eye...there was a grenade launcher in here too, she picked it up feeling the powerful weight of it in her arms as Keith coughed slightly distracting Jill back into the real world.

"Shouldn't we get the bloody hell out of here?" He said as he opened the door and left the office Jill following after him, she left the door unlocked since neither one of them was going to be coming back here...

"Have you figured out a plan of where we are going to go?" Jill was asking as she and Keith started to walk towards the Dark Room hallway on the first floor, they passed the old looking statues that were facing the wrong way neither of them cared nor had the time to even be interested with puzzles at the moment.

"We head for Lonsdale Yard, and secure the cable car there." was Keith's answer as the pair slowly started the decent downstairs, luckily the sprawled out corpses of the zombies were still here.

"Won't we need to use the main city hall gate to get there though?" Jill asked as Keith kept his eyes on the bodies as they slowly past them, they were almost at the evidence room door.

"We might have too...it depends on what the situation calls for..." Keith started to say as a massive explosion of glass suddenly erupted behind them. As he and Jill took a quick glance back they could see that one of the windows was broken and there standing in the hallway with them, was a 7 foot monster with one of its eyes missing brandishing a lipless grin back at them armed with a...rocket launcher.

"S.T.A.R.S!" The monster screamed at them shaking its free fist.

"What the helll!" Keith exclaimed as Jill ran past him, opened the evidence room door and started to make a break for the west office.

"RUN!" She exclaimed as Keith dived in after her.

It had located a new entry point, and had located another two members of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. It had managed to obtain one of its weapon cache's, a stinger missile launcher with several rockets for its task. It now dived through the window staring down its prey as it screamed the only word it knew ready for the hunt to begin.

Jill was shaking badly even with the Grenade Launcher in hand, there was no way it would have any effect on that monster, she and Keith carried on running through the west office, when the door they had just slammed shut opened and in ran that monster screaming for their blood.

"JESUS IT CAN OPEN DOORS!" She exclaimed as she slammed the main hall door open and continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Keith was right behind her slamming the door shut, even though it would easily open it or blow the bloody thing off it was better to try and slow its advancement down. Brad Vickers was staggering towards the now open double doors to the front of the RPD, Jill held him as best she could, Keith continued to run as he heard it, the splinter of wood as the west office door shook open as the monster slammed it open and shut with quick succession. Keith stared back at the thing from the doorway and saw it starting to run, horror slipped onto his expression as he aimed and fired several bullets from his glock, none of them phasing the monster as it ran up to Keith and slammed him to the cold hard concrete floor, he could feel the wind flying past him as he fell near the main double gates causing his vision to blur slightly.

Brad looked back at the monster that had stalked him through Raccoon, armed with a rocket launcher that was something he dreaded and now here it was standing there taking aim at him and the others. He had seen Captain Deadman get thrown a bit of distance who was now recovering as fast as he could, Brad was glad there was another member of S.T.A.R.S besides him and Jill caught up in this hellish nightmare.

"Jill keep moving, get as far away from here as you can!" Keith exclaimed as he aimed his glock and fired off some more rounds, each one hitting the monster but all it was doing was pissing it off and now it was so pissed, it aimed its rocket launcher at Keith.

"Are you crazy you can't kill it!" Jill exclaimed as she aimed the grenade launcher at the monster from the street, if worst came to worst she could use it to block the handles on the outside preventing that thing from opening it.

"No, but I can slow it down!" was Keith's reply as he continued to fire round after round as the monster took aim, making some small adjustments as it did, Brad looked back and forth and with what little courage he had aimed his own pistol and fired, the rounds hit the launcher, forcing the missile to not discharge and instead exploded the device, the monster fell back against the cold hard floor of the entrance, screaming the only word it knew as it slowly started to get back up.

"Brad we have to go now!" Keith shouted as Brad stood there shaking horribly, as the monster was almost back on its feet.

"G-get Jill out of here Captain Deadman! Le-let me take care of this!" Brad exclaimed as he glanced between Jill and Keith, they all knew that thing would be up and about in seconds.

"You got this?" Keith asked as the monster was now completely stood up, and was now starting to slowly move towards them.

"JUST GO NOW!" Brad exclaimed as Keith and Jill ran into onto Ennerdale Street, slamming both gates behind them and running as fast as they could.

It was pissed and angry after losing one of its launchers, and here was one of the S.T.A.R.S standing there shooting it with some feeble pistol. He recognized Brad Vickers, the slippery pilot that had evaded its grasp for several days...this time it would be the last time. It ran towards the pathetic man slamming him to the ground and picked him up by his throat, it loosened one of its tentacles from within its own and and started to crush the pathetic man's trachea. It saw the face go read, the eyes starting to almost pop out of Brad's skull and loosened its grip. That was when it pierced its skull with the tentacle just as the man screamed as much as he could, it admired its handy work for a few seconds and then slammed the man to the floor. He didn't move any more and that made the monster happy who now screamed its one word in glory, it had claimed one of its trophies.

Jill and Keith had heard Brad scream suddenly and then it had all gone quiet, Keith in all the running opened the back alley door as Jill continued running towards the door at the bottom of the street that she could see, the road was blocked by a burning car barricade, clearly one of the survivors had crashed it head on with a parked vehicle and blown up causing the place to resemble hell itself. Jill tried the handle on the door and realized it was locked, she quickly examined the keyhole and reached into her pack, pulling out the lock pick set she had as Keith stumbled beside her breathing heavily.

"How long will it take?" He asked silently as Jill picked at the lock.

"A few more seconds..." she replied back she could easily feel the tumblers inside the lock give way as she picked at them, that was when they heard the screech of the gates and then heavy stomping. Glass shards were broken as they got louder, they could hear the monster breathing if you could call it that...and if Jill hadn't picked that lock by then...  
"Shit..." Keith silently cursed as he took a quick glance and saw the monster passing the cars on the street, it deliberately snapped one of the wing mirrors off one of them as it continued its pursuit.

"Take the bloody bait..." Keith said under his breath as the thing looked at the open gate and then the road further down. It stood there for a few seconds as if it was weighing up its options.

"Almost got it." Jill answered silently as she could, she could feel her heart bursting through her chest. The monster looked once more back at the open door, and then walked into the alley slamming the gate shut behind it as it did, Keith let out a sigh of heavy relief as Jill finally picked the lock and slowly opened the door.

"Lets move!" she exclaimed quietly as the pair entered the new area in front of them and started to move as quickly as possible before the monster came back...


End file.
